


Making Home

by GiltMalediction (demondreams)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondreams/pseuds/GiltMalediction
Summary: Secret Samol for Shadaras who requested stories about Adaire’s tattoos and Adaire helping Hella to adjust to her new body. I love domesticity and soft wives making a home together, so this prompt was really fun!!! Hope you like it!Also! Here’s a Dropbox link so you can see the drawings in a higher res https://www.dropbox.com/sh/js34wwyhowo5s16/AACVvUtj4mIkdZD_pPW-pGepa?dl=0
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Hella Varal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Making Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Adaire Assembles her tools, bottles of ink, a clean needle, a cloth and a small basin of warm, soapy water. Hella sits in front of her, seated backwards on one of their dining room chairs, head rested on her folded arms. Adaire runs a hand over the skin of Hella’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling? Still ready to go through with it?”

“Yeah,” Hella smiles, “can’t hurt that much more than anything else I’ve put my body through” she chuckles, a little wry, a little regretful. Then continues, “Really though, i think this’ll help. It’ll make this-“ She gestures at her body, identical but unfamiliar “I think it’ll feel more like me”. 

Adaire smiles, and runs a hand across her back. 

“Okay, but let me know how you’re feeling throughout and if you need a break. We don’t need to finish it today.”

“Okay” Hella relaxes forward into the chair as adaire picks up her tools.

“Adaire?”

Adaire hums a question as she gets to work

“Tell me about yours again?”

Adaire smiles as she begins laying out the basic lines of the tattoo.

“I got the peonies on my shoulder in Rosemarrow,-”

“I really like those ones” hella interrupts, eyes shut.

“I know you do” adaire chuckles “anyway, Blake introduced me to the artist, she had done some of their tattoos-“ 

Adaire’s story, one that Hella had basically memorized at this point, fades into a gentle hum, mixing with the light tap of the needle as Adaire works. A slow burn on Hella’s skin, not pleasant, but she’s had far worse. 

Eventually adaire puts a hand on Hellas face “hey, you didn’t fall asleep did you?”

“Nah, i just like your stories. How’s it going.”

“Look for yourself” Adaire holds up a mirror to reveal the tattoo on the back of Hella’s shoulder. A dagger surrounded by a string of pearls, all laid over a compass rose. Hella grins. 

“I love it”

Adaire kisses her shoulder “I’m glad”


End file.
